Acceptance
by SkylerOcon
Summary: Mayl accepts an invatation to go to an advanced to school. But Lan isn't very happy about it. Dark to simply be put. Please R&R! Oneshot


**My ears are burning… my dad is making an attempt to sing random song that he made up. Help me! Oh yeah! This one-shot isn't set in a POV!! This is quite a change for me.**

Lan was to busy shoveling ice-cream into his mouth to care. Actually, he was shoveling ice-cream in his mouth because he did care. Lan couldn't believe that Mayl accepted an invitation to some fancy boarding school. She would only come back to DenTech on holidays. Meaning one week for Christmas and one week during the summer.

_"They call coming home for the holidays being in Den Tech a week during Christmas and the summer? My best friend… leaving. The one person that I would ever want to become more that a friend… leaving. Why?" _Lan thought as his eyes began to water for what seemed to him as the billionth time that week. Mayl was probably on the plane by now, flying toward Stamic Island.

"Lan…" Lan recognized the voice coming from his PET case as Megaman's (no, it was shademan).

"I don't want to talk now Megaman…" Lan said depressed as he extended his finger to turn off his PET.

"Lan wai-" But Megaman's voice was cut off.

Lan removed his PET case and set it on his kitchen counter. Megaman was smart enough to figure out how to turn his PET back on. And Lan didn't want to be disturbed. He just felt like sulking around for the whole day. Many of his friends tried to cheer Lan up, but he just shooed them away. His best friend was the only one he wanted to see. Lan just walked around Den Tech with his head hung down. Sure he was crying, but Lan didn't care about the stares that he was getting from everybody. All he cared about was that the love of his life just flew off to some school.

Lan remembered the time that he was invited to go to the Net Battling Academy. He and Mayl talked about it. So, Lan turned it down. But when he and Mayl talked about her invitation, Mayl was persistent about what she wanted to study once she got to the academy. Mayl accepted her invitation.

_"Why is she so intent on going to her school? I gave up my chance to stay with her. So why doesn't she give her chance up to stay with me? I mean, we're best friends and we want the best… for… each… other…. God I'm an idiot! She wanted me to go to the net battling school. Just like I should want her to go to the her school… I think I should send her an e-mail…" _

Lan dashed back to his house, realizing that Mayl wanted him to go to the net battling school and everything. As soon as Lan got inside his house, he picked up his PET and found that it was already on.

"So, am I allowed to be turned on?" Megaman asked sarcastically.

"Shut up! Just open a new e-mail application," Lan commanded.

"Touchy…" Megaman said as he opened the application.

Lan pulled out the type-board on his PET (my idea) and began to write:

_Dear Mayl,_

_How's the flight going? And how's Roll doing? I'm just wanted to say, good job on being accepted into the school, I'm not sure why, but I never said that when you were still in Den Tech. And I think that I should've gone to the net battling school now that I think about it. Ok, that was WAY off subject, but I really think I should've._

_Oh yeah, Mayl. Now that your on a plane to somewhere a billion miles away…All I have to say, or rather type, is I love you._

_Don't hate me and write me back!_

_Lan_

Lan was satisfied with his message and told Megaman to send it. Megaman happily did so, and the two started to talk.

"Lan, you got a new e-mail," Megaman said suddenly.

"Is it from Mayl?" Lan inquired.

"No… it says its from an unspecified server…" Megaman said curiously, "And before you ask, no virus' are connected to the message."

"Open it then," Lan demanded. Lan's eyes looked at the message with curiosity about what had happened.

_Message sent to MaylRoll54 could not reach server. Please send message again._

"Megaman," Lan began worriedly, "Pull up the message that I just wrote and send it to Mayl." Megaman sent the message, and the silence was suffocating as the duo waited to see if they got the error message. The message opened again on Lan's PET.

_Message sent to MaylRoll54 could not reach server. Please send message again._

"Mayl's PET must not be working," Megaman said simply.

"Must be," Lan said unsure of his voice. He walked over to his tv and turned it on. It was the news.

"In a more tragic story," Began the reporter, "Atlantic Flight 34 crash landed by what was believed to be the pilot's fault. It was reported that the pilot was found at a bar in the airport before taking off. The pilot was drunk."

"Well that really sucks!" Lan commented.

But the reporter wasn't finished, "The flight was taking several young kids to Stamic Island where they would study advanced courses."

Lan soon realized the horrible truth, "Mayl…" Was all Lan could say.

**Well, there we go. Somebody important to the story dies, but was never actually in the story. A lot of my one-shots turn out that way. Please review, constructive criticism loved and cherished! Flames made just for the sake of cussing me out will be used to set your house on fire!**


End file.
